


Nothing Changes If Nothing Changes - Isaac

by dhyanshiva



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyanshiva/pseuds/dhyanshiva
Summary: This is a rant, really.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Nothing Changes If Nothing Changes - Isaac

Alright, I’m just putting this out there as a rant at some of the people (a majority, unfortunately) who’ve been incredibly insensitive towards Isaac’s character. I’d go so far as to say that the line between Isaac and George has been blurred somewhere along the way. I am in now way defending Isaac’s actions in the final episode. Nor am I saying that his actions warrant the ‘push him off his wheelchair’ memes. Why isn’t your anger or hate at this fictional character expressed in any other way? All I saw, in this respect was the constant sharing of that edited cartoon and its shameful and offensive. For all the other things you could have come up with, this was chosen. To me, it’s insensitive and in very bad taste. In some ways, it serves to undo the impact of having a more diverse cast, with a disabled actor. There are many facets to his character and one mistake shouldn’t evoke this much of a cruel reaction, really.

Yes, Isaac will have a justification for the choice he made and yes, there will be a semblance of rationality there. What is utterly irrational is the viewers’ reactions to his mistake. This rant, if you will, it titled so because that tagline really does fit. An Instagram fan page too (SE Global, I think) had posted this meme and I just didn’t have words that would encapsulate how I felt seeing it once more. Jumping on the bandwagon and suggesting such violent revenge on an individual is not something I take lightly. It’s inconsequential to me that Isaac is fictional. In the real world too, disabled people are the targets of actions that many a time, seek to debilitate them further. They are an easy target. Hence, I plead the audience to rein in the negativity targeted at Isaac and if that’s not possible, express it in a very different way. Maeve and Otis’ story will be wrapped up satisfactorily in Season 3, I promise you.


End file.
